1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a battery control apparatus, a vehicle, and a battery control method, according to which batteries having minor deterioration are used prior to batteries having major deterioration.
2. Related Art
Conventionally, a technique of removing, from a battery circuit, battery modules in which fault has been found has been known.    Patent Document No. 1: Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2008-288109    Patent Document No. 2: Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2006-238619    Patent Document No. 3: Japanese Patent No. 3976268    Patent Document No. 4: Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2006-246595    Patent Document No. 5: Japanese Patent No. 3279071    Patent Document No. 6: Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2000-149999    Patent Document No. 7: Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2003-111204    Patent Document No. 8: Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2005-302337    Patent Document No. 9: Japanese Patent No. 4033130    Patent Document No. 10: Japanese Patent Application Publication No. H9-35760    Patent Document No. 11: Japanese Patent Application Publication No. H8-308122    Patent Document No. 12: Japanese Patent Application Publication No. H11-185832